muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Boob jokes
While the Muppets most commonly have an image of innocence, their material can sometimes dip into the area of sexual humor. * In Time Piece, a cartoony springing sound accompanies the movement of the secretary's ample cleavage. * When Dr. Julius Strangepork uses his dissolvatron to swap First Mate Piggy and Captain Link Hogthrob's bodies in The Muppet Show episode 314, Link says he's kind of cute this way. As he (in Piggy's body) begins to touch his (her) breasts, Piggy reprimands him, "Don't you dare touch you!" * While hosting The Tonight Show in 1979, Kermit the Frog takes advantage of the late-night timeslot to make some more risque references. "I can say things I've never said before. Like, titillate (that's something I couldn't say on Sesame Street). Curb feeler. Uh... bustline." * Out on a date with Dolly Parton in a 1987 episode of Dolly, Kermit laments over all the frog jokes people have made about him since he was little. Shifting the attention to Parton, he asks, "Did people ever make fun of you when you were little?" Parton raises an eyebrow and counters, "When I was little?", referencing the abundance of jokes that have been made about the size of her breasts over the years. Kermit stammers, "Sorry, that's a stupid question." Later in the conversation, the pair trade compliments and Kermit begins to describe her features. He pauses while looking at her chest and decides she can go ahead and make another frog joke. * In the "Garbage" episode of The Jim Henson Hour, Brad asks Bootsie what the difference is between boys and girls; Bootsie replies by grabbing her breasts and saying "Girls have bumps!" Later in the same episode, Dr. Emiel Lanquist tells Billy the Bear that he can tell the difference between male and female humans because "the females have bumps." * In the Cindy Crawford episode of Muppets Tonight, Rizzo tries to coach Bobo Cyrano de Bergerac-style, through his crush on Cindy Crawford, but Bobo gets slapped when he mistakenly asks to play with Cindy's balloons. * In a 1999 appearance on The Daily Show, host Jon Stewart comments on Miss Piggy's exposed cleavage suggesting that perhaps "next time a shawl would be appropriate." Miss Piggy asks "does it get to you?" and flaunts her bosom at a visibly flustered Stewart. (video) * In a 2001 appearance on Family Feud, Kermit the Frog was asked "which body part would you describe as round?" He responded: "Well, ah... I think the most delicate way to say this would be, ahem, mammary glands." * In episode of V-H1's ''I Love the 70s'', the subject of streaking is brought up, to which Kermit comments that he doesn't understand why humans make a big deal about nudity the way they do, remarking that he's naked all the time, but then adding, "I guess it's that you humans have more parts that flop around." * In It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, Pepe procures a permit to operate a topless nightclub in The Muppet Theatre. * Later in the TV movie, Rachel Bitterman promises Pepe that if he answers one question, she'll give him his bonus (while luring his face toward her breasts). * In The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, Pepe the King Prawn asks the Tin Thing what the knobs on his chest do; the Tin Thing responds matter-of-factly, "nothing, those are my nipples." * In a 2008 appearance on The Late Late Show, host Craig Ferguson asks Pepe the King Prawn what he looks for in a woman; Pepe gives a single-word response: "breasts." * In a 2008 appearance on The Bonnie Hunt Show, Pepe the King Prawn ogles Bonnie Hunt who is wearing a sweater with two Christmas wreaths over her breasts. He asks her to "let me touch just one." * In a November 4, 2011 appearance on The Tonight Show, Miss Piggy tells host Jay Leno that she's had a lot of work done. Later in the episode, guest Mickey Rourke asks Leno whether he could "touch it" (referring to the pig). Initially just going for her hair, he quickly proceeded to touch part of her body that she had previously alluded to having had work done on — her breast. Miss Piggy, initially shocked, comments, "They feel real though, don't they?" * Piggy again comments on work she's had done in a November 11, 2011 interview with Gizmodo. She says, "I'd be lying if I sat here and said I hadn't had one or two things done" while pushing her chest out. Kermit adds, "...or six." (link) * In an interview with Access Hollywood, Terry Crews shows off a skill he's known for, in which he alternates pumping his pectoral muscles. Kermit says he couldn't do it because he's an amphibian, but maybe Terry could teach Miss Piggy how do do it. "That could be very interesting." * In a 2014 backstage confrontation at QVC between Miss Piggy and Joan Rivers, Piggy pushed Rivers in the chest. Rivers commented, "Did you just touch my breasts? Jokes on you, they're down there now!" Piggy responded, "Oh, next time I'll kick you in the shins." * In The Muppets episode "Pig Girls Don't Cry", when asked how she looks so good, Elizabeth Banks tells Miss Piggy that she hikes a lot. Piggy gestures to her face and breasts saying, "Me too! I've had this hiked and these hiked." See also * Katy Perry's 2010 appearance on Sesame Street performing "Hot N Cold" did not air on the show after controversy erupted over Perry's low-cut costume. The incident was later addressed for comic effect on Saturday Night Live. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Running Gags Category:Adult Themes